


Day 11 - Fisting

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questioning my life choices writing these tags, talking about kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Sorry, hold on, I’m gonna need you to repeat that,” Bucky told the younger man, blinking rapidly.Peter smiled, laughing a little. “I’ll take it slower this time. I want. Your hand. Inside of me.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	1. Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m calling this pt 1 because I want to write the actual act but my brain is really not in it right now, I’m having a lot of hard times. But I’ll get pt 2 out soon and I hope everyone enjoys 💕

“Sorry, hold on, I’m gonna need you to repeat that,” Bucky told the younger man, blinking rapidly.

Peter smiled, laughing a little. “I’ll take it slower this time. I want. Your hand. Inside of me.”

Bucky still looked confused and a bit nervous. “Peter-“

“Come on, sir,” he said sweetly. “Don’t you want to do that? See how well I can take your whole hand?”

Peter had never done such a thing. And Bucky was huge compared to him. But he had gotten it into his mind that he wanted to be fisted, so he was going to make it happen. Or he was going to try.

He had thought maybe Bucky would be more easily convinced.

But no matter. He knew it would happen.

“But you’re already too impatient to wait long enough to be stretched,” the older man deadpanned. “And there’s no way I’m putting my entire fuckin’ hand in you without an insane amount of prep. I do not think you’ll be able to wait long enough.”

Peter whined softly. He knew that everything the other man had said was correct. But he missed one important detail:

Peter really really wanted to.

“So you want to, you just don’t think I can be patient enough?” He asked, lips pursed slightly.

“Uh, yeah. Exactly. You got it.” Bucky kissed the corner of the younger man’s mouth, smirking faintly. “Knew you were smart.”

Peter laced his fingers with Bucky’s flesh hand, moving it to his hip slowly. But obviously intentional. “I am smart...and I know what I want.” He laid back down, stretched out on the bed underneath the other man. “And I want your hand.”

Sighing softly, Bucky pressed a soft kiss to the corner again. “Do you think you can handle it? And actually wait so you don’t get hurt?”

“Of course. I’m offended that you think I can’t wait.” He pouted.

They both knew that he couldn’t wait.

“Fine,” Bucky decided, sitting up slowly. “But you’re playing by my rules.”

“Name your price!” Peter said happily, letting go of his hand and sitting up after him. He would do almost anything in order to get what he wanted in that moment.

The man chuckled, shaking his head as he grabbed a bottle of lube. “Okay. You’re not allowed to be mouthy to try and get me to do more. I’ll do it all, but you need to be patient. Next...I’m not using the metal hand.”

A disappointed whine left Peter and his brows furrowed.

“I’m not using it,” Bucky repeated. “I don’t trust myself enough for that yet, okay? And I can’t feel anything with it so I wouldn’t have a good idea of how I’m handling you. So you get the normal one.”

“Both of them are normal. Because they’re yours,” Peter grumbled.

Bucky sighed. There was something in him that appreciated the comment, but he couldn’t just easily believe it himself. “Thanks. That’s not gonna change my mind. Now turn over.”


	2. Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know kinktober ended a month ago and I posted about writing this a few weeks ago. Life has been hard lol but here it is now. I hope everyone enjoys 🧡

“... Now turn over.”

Peter grinned at the words, instantly complying. He was glad that he was getting his way. Not that he much doubted that he wouldn’t.

The only bit of doubt that had clouded his idea was the fact that he knew Bucky was still a bit nervous about going too far. His partner always had the fear that he would hurt him.

He never did, but the thought still made him pause. Or stop activities altogether.

So Peter had been pretty sure he would agree, but was still pleasantly surprised when he did.

He relaxed against the bed, arms crossed so that he could rest his cheek against his own bicep as he waited.

It was a few moments before anything else happened. But he knew that he would just have to be patient. That was the only way that anything would happen. He liked to mouth off and be a brat, but Bucky needed his patience and he knew that. So he did his best.

A couple of moments later, he felt cold, slick liquid being poured onto the crack of his ass after a hand pulled the cheeks apart. He shivered, both from the sudden shock and the anticipation.

“Don’t want to hurt you, doll,” Bucky mumbled, sliding two fingers in the slick to spread it around Peter’s hole. “Gotta make sure we have enough.”

Peter closed his eyes, nodding. “We’re gonna have enough. Don’t worry. I know you won’t hurt me.”

A soft sigh left the man behind him, but he didn’t comment on it.

Bucky slowly worked one finger in, nervously biting at the inside of his cheek at the tightness. He was absolutely terrified that Peter would get hurt if he tried to take all of his hand.

But slowly the tight muscle loosened up, giving way and allowing for the older man to press in a second and then a third finger.

Peter was mewling, hands gripping at the sheets underneath him as he took everything he was given. He felt so full already and he knew there was still so much to come.

After thrusting the fingers for a bit, listening to the sounds that Peter made, Bucky very slowly added his pinky finger.

Then all was left was his thumb. And actually getting the heel of his hand in, of course. That would likely be the hardest part.

But he found that he stopped dreading it. And started being excited for it.

He loved the noises that Peter made, all the sweetest moans and whimpers that left him as Bucky’s fingers worked him as deep as they could go. The best sounds were when his prostate was rubbed against and he cried out, entire body jerking with the pleasure and sensitivity.

“Just one finger left, babydoll. You think you’re ready for it?” Bucky asked softly, still working his fingers in and out.

Peter nodded quickly, a choked moan leaving him. “Yes! Oh god, yes, put it in me!”

The older man’s cock twitched from in his jeans at the comment and he had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. “I’ll give it to you, baby.”

He slowly spread his fingers before bringing them all together, essentially folding his hand in order to get his thumb into a position where it could slip inside with the rest.

Peter cried out, weak sobbing sounds leaving him as he felt the rest of Bucky’s hand being pushed into him. “Oh god, oh god, Bucky, I’m-“

“Dont cum yet, babydoll,” the older man murmured. “Just wait.”

Peter nodded weakly, eyelids fluttering as he listened. He was already fucked out from the intensity of the situation. It didn’t take much to make him sensitive and having his boyfriend’s entire fist inside of him definitely was enough to make him squirm and cry.

Bucky slowly pulled his fingers in, hand moving to form a fist while still inside of the younger man. He moved the hand slowly and groaned at the noises it pulled from Peter.

“I can’t hold back,” Peter whimpered suddenly.

His entire body was trembling with the pleasure and the effort he was using to keep from cumming.

So Bucky nodded, fist still slowly moving to keep Peter on the edge. “You can cum now, Peter. It’s okay. Go ahead,” he encouraged.

With the permission, Peter cried out. His hips jerked weakly as he came. His cock twitched and spurted cum onto the bed beneath him as he clenched hard around the fist still working his ass.

Bucky groaned, helping Peter ride out his high before slowly and gently pulling his hand out.

A whimper was pulled from the younger man’s throat at the extra stimulation, but he quickly calmed down again. He went limp against the bed, breathing heavily. “That was...so amazing.”

His boyfriend grinned at him, obviously more relaxed than he had been at first. “I’m very glad you think so, babydoll. That was actually really fun,” he admitted.

“Maybe next time we could try the metal one?” Peter asked hopefully.

Silence for a moment before Bucky laughed. “Sure. Maybe we could try that. Maybe.”

And with that, Peter curled up without another care, and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
